


Late Nights

by AnnaOfMirkwood



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, cursing....... and reference to sex?, yeah no other warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOfMirkwood/pseuds/AnnaOfMirkwood
Summary: “Not even tired yet?” Joey echoed incredulously as he walked over to Kaiba’s desk. “Your eye bags have eye bags! You’re about asleep on your feet.” He shoved himself between Kaiba and his desk, sitting on the edge of the desk and using his torso to block the computer. “All right, Mr. Not-Tired, I’m about sick of this crap.”Or, Kaiba has been working late a lot, and Joey is not amused. Accompanied with art by jujuoh on tumblr!





	Late Nights

“I said I’d be done in a half hour,” Kaiba said as he heard the door of his study open for the third time that evening. He continued tapping away at his computer, watching as different diagrams and simulations shifted per the adjustments he coded in.

  
“See, I’d believe you,” Joey huffed as he closed the door and leaned against it, “except you said the same damn thing twice already. It’s almost two in the morning. Go to bed, Kaiba.”

  
“You don’t have to wait up for me if you’re tired,” Kaiba answered, taking a pull of lukewarm coffee from the mug on his desk. “I’ll come to bed when I’m finished with this simulation. If I get this done tonight, then I can start on the aesthetics aspects of the new system. And if I finish that by the end of tomorrow, I can start on—”

  
“Something else that’s gonna keep you up past midnight for the, what, fifth day in a row? You get up at half past the crack of butt every day. You can’t keep going like this; you’re gonna kill yourself.”

  
“I’ll sleep when this is done,” Kaiba repeated. “I’m not even tired yet.”

  
“Not even tired yet?” Joey echoed incredulously as he walked over to Kaiba’s desk. “Your eye bags have eye bags! You’re about asleep on your feet.” He shoved himself between Kaiba and his desk, sitting on the edge of the desk and using his torso to block the computer. “All right, Mr. Not-Tired, I’m about sick of this crap.”

  
“This—excuse me?” Kaiba sputtered. “This is my job, Joey. I don’t just get to ignore my responsibilities!”

  
“Yeah,” Joey bit out, matching Kaiba’s affronted glare evenly, “you don’t.”

“Again, excuse me?” Kaiba hissed. “What the hell are you even saying? First you say I’m working too much, and then you implying I’m not working enough!”

  
“Oh my g—I’m not talking about your job!” Joey said. He inhaled, arms shaking slightly, and then slowly exhaled through his teeth. He suddenly looked very tired, and Kaiba got the sense it was from more than lack of sleep. “I’m talking about us. Seto… this is the most we’ve said to each other in almost two weeks.”

  
Kaiba opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn’t. Joey continued: “We’re never together. And even when we are, you barely say anything, and you look like you’re thinking about anything other than us.” He shook his head and looked at the floor, murmuring, “I feel like I’m only important to you when it’s convenient.”

  
Kaiba blinked at him and swallowed uncomfortably. The thought that Joey being bothered by his sporadic working crazes had never occurred to him. It felt like a callous mistake to make. “I didn’t know you felt that way… but I should have. It was inconsiderate.”

 

“I know you’re busy,” Joey said, still looking at the ground, “and that I shouldn’t take it personally—”

  
“No, you were right to be upset.” Kaiba interrupted. “I have been more absorbed by work than usual, but that is not an excuse to shirk my home responsibilities. I’ll have to change that in the future.”

  
Joey finally looked back up at him with a lopsided smile, blue light from the computer framing his face. “Okay, okay, you’re forgiven. Now cut that formal crap. I feel like I’m at one of those stuff events with the fancy forks and walking suits.”

  
“That wasn’t my business voice,” Kaiba frowned as Joey chuckled. He let Joey have his laugh, then asked, “How can I fix this for you?”

  
Joey slide out of the way of the screen. “Cut this stuff off for the night and come get some sleep. And promise me you’ll come to bed at a sorta decent hour.”

  
“One AM?”

  
“Dude, no. Eleven.”

  
“…midnight.”

  
“Eh, I’ll take it,” Joey conceded as the computer flicked off and he led Kaiba to the door. “And if we can’t spend time with each other some days, at least text me for a little while, okay?”

  
“Simple enough.” Kaiba said, looping one arm around Joey’s waist and reaching for the door with the other.

  
“Oh, and some make-up sex would be a good bonus.”

  
Kaiba didn’t have to look at his face see Joey’s smirk, which he mirrored on his own. “I thought I was supposed to get some sleep.”

  
“I thought you weren’t tired,” Joey retorted impishly before adding, “How’s tomorrow looking?”

  
“It looks like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be office sex but it just wasn't coming (heh). Anyone want me to try and write a morning sex sequel?
> 
> Art by jujuoh on tumblr, here


End file.
